theawesomewebkinzfandomcom-20200213-history
Silly's Zexal
Silly's Zexal (also known as the Zub) is a sort-of dub of the unpopular show Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal made by Silly Slippy Pepperhopper, hence the name. It has no episodes from the original show; all the episodes are brand new using Zexal characters. #Week o' Whale It's Whale Week, but the gang has to stop Doc Stretchy Head who has teamed up with Team Downsize from sabotaging the holiday. Also Lily fangirls over Whale. #The Pit of Spoofer Doom A fight breaks out on TT Hall over Spoofer. Meanwhile a giant pit opens up and Ugly Hair Man falls in and goes to destroy the Spoofer. #Sole Stealer! Doc Stretchy Head forces Nosedive Kite Dude to take people's soles to make the best spaghetti ever. Why he wants to put soles in spaghetti is beyond the writers. #A Very SHOCKING Episode Ugly Hair Man gets downsized by Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness. Meanwhile, Whale and Flip. and he's not a scientist. get hurt a lot. And a certain cashew gets stomped on many times just because. #In The End Lily, Penny, and Silly have a challenge to say in the end in every sentence, but in the end will Silly be able to have ALL his characters say it? Find out, in the end. #Whaleoween Whale dies on Halloween and it's up to Ugly Hair Man, Awkward Iceman, and Lily, who somehow got into Silly's story, to revive Whale and find the culprit before the same thing happens to them. #Turkey Farm Welcome to the Turkey Farm! The year is 2008. Later it's 2009. And 2010. And 2011. And 2012. Now it's 2013. Join Reginald "The Turkey" Kastle, YumaTurkey, Ms. Turkey Kastle, Flipped Turkey, Turkey Kite, and the ghosts (OOOH SPOOKY) of Reginald's parents as they try to take down the evil Dr. Turker. #Cookie Thief Whale gets hungry so he steals Ugly Hair Man's cookies. Unfortunately for Whale, stealing cookies is the worst crime ever in Zexal and he gets sent to jail. Can he get help from his inmates Flip. and he's not a scientist. and Casual Cashew before he gets sent to Galaxy Eyes' (who is apparently British) house for tea and crumpets? #HOT DOGS Ash the Fatty hosts a hot dog eating contest and everyone in Zexal enters. However, Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness sabotages it. #A Zexal Carol Downsized Downsizer of Downsizeness is grumpy and hates Christmas because he's a NOOB even after the people from Skhool and even his own Downsizer Grunts try to get him to lighten up. But now it's time for a wild ride - an un-downsizable one, at that. #Counting Stars Whale buys some counting stars from the store. However the set turns out to be one-of-a-kind so Team Downsize wants them. #Spoofer's Revenge The Spoofer returns with private servers. With more toons vulnerable than there ever have been, can Ugly Hair Man stop Team Downsize once again? #Unhappy Valentine's Day Ash the Fatty falls in love with Tuna, and a misunderstanding at Skhool ends with a duel between the Fish siblings. #The Taco Tragedy After an accident involving Metrix, Sinko Dee Myoh loses his taco recipe on Cinco de Mayo, and he attempts to find a solution in time. #Rise of the Berries When Silly's story goes too far, Whale and the other Berry Emperors open a portal to reality, forcing Silly, Lily, Penny, and Chris to team up with the characters, even Team Downsize. Can they stop the Berries, or will the real world fall under their rule? #Stale Chips Team Downsize causes all the potato chips in Zexal to go stale. Now the heroes have to reverse it before chips are ruined forever. #Don't Be A Baby A series of events involving Doc Stretchy Head's latest invention causes Ugly Hair Man and Whale to become babies, and Nosedive Kite Dude has to take care of them for some reason. #The Date Lily forces Silly and Penny to go on a date when they end up trapped in the story. Category:Stuff Category:Silly's Zexal